Moha ou Les Cris du Coeur
by D.Would
Summary: Draco et Harry se retrouvent prit au piège dans un tombeau ensorcellé. Ce dernier ne peut s'ouvrir que si l'un tue l'autre de ses propres mains. Arriveront-ils à trouver un compromis entre la vie et la mort ? Se sacrifier pour sauver l'autre.


° M**o**h**a °**

**Ou Les Cris Du Cœur**

*

* Ecrit par Dairy22 ou _Elixir d'Euphorie_ *

* * *

Il semblerait que nous n'avons jamais eu la même idée du sacrifice humain, celui du cœur. Et jusqu'à ce jour – le dernier – je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une chose aisée, à la portée de tous…

De tuer pour se sauver.

*

* *

* * *

*

C'était une nuit d'hiver où le froid mordait mes mains bien qu'elles soient enveloppées dans des gants en cuir en peau de dragon. Je marchais d'un pas raide, remontant une avenue moldue brillante de lueurs multicolores tel des feux d'artifices enchantés. Des enfants courraient sur le trottoir, jetant des boules de neige à des amis. Et moi je marchais sans m'arrêter, ma baguette magique enfoncée dans la poche de ma cape. Je m'attendais à être attaqué à chaque coin de rue sous le halot fantomatique d'un réverbère. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il arriva. Personne ne m'attaqua ou même ne m'interpella.

Je n'existais pas. Et au détour d'une rue sombre, mon avant-bras gauche fut assaillit d'une douleur lancinante, comme une brûlure. Ma marque des Ténèbres semblait être chauffée à blanc. Quelque chose d'inhabituelle s'était produit. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Je savais que tôt ou tard il allait m'appeler. Je regarde attentivement à droite et à gauche puis dans un _crac_ sonore, je transplane.

Un bosquet se dessine aussitôt devant mes yeux rendus humides par le froid hivernal. Malgré le fait que je ne sentais plus mes doigts – car engourdis par le froid, je déambulais toujours la baguette pointée droit devant moi. On m'avait répété qu'ici, je n'avais rien à craindre. Pourtant cet endroit ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Quelques silhouettes enveloppées dans de longues capes avançaient dans la même direction que moi. Je pouvais deviner leur souffle qui esquissait de savants nuages de buée dans l'immensité glacée du ciel. Ce dernier était noir d'encre : une nuit sans étoile. Le paysage était si sombre qu'on ne distinguait que trop mal le chemin sinueux recouvert de gravier qui menait au lieu de rendez-vous.

Un homme, pressé, me dépassa. Et dans sa hâte, heurta mon épaule. Je grimace. Cependant je ne dis rien. Trop craintif, trop faible. J'incline la tête et entends quelques ricanements derrière mon dos. Quelques bribes de conversation telles que « Rien dans le ventre » ou encore « Le digne fils de Lucius » me vrillent les tympans. J'en ai horreur. Je voudrai, rien qu'une fois, leur prouver que je vaux mieux en tant que Mangemort. Que je suis aussi fort qu'un autre. Or, on me répète inlassablement que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Oui, mais je n'étais pas encore formé à l'époque. Si seulement ils savaient de quoi j'étais capable…

Soudain, un cimetière surgit devant moi. J'aperçois des Mangemorts déjà agenouillés devant une haute silhouette au crâne chauve et aux yeux rouge en forme de fente. Mais ce ne fut pas la présence de Lord Voldemort qui retourna mon estomac. Ce fut celle de Potter, attaché juste au-dessus d'une tombe où une statue représentant l'allégorie de la mort répandait son aura menaçante. Potter semblait inconscient, ses lunettes de travers et un filet de sang, s'écoulant depuis le sommet de son crâne, rejoignit le coin de sa lèvre coupée en deux. Le rire hystérique de ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, me fit sursauter. Et malgré le fait que je rejoignis les autres mages noires, les genoux ancrés sur le sol gelé, mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce Potter blessé. La proie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je connaissais déjà trop bien l'issue de cette soirée. Après plus d'un an de cavale, l'Elu venait d'être capturé à la plus grande joie de son détracteur. Ce dernier affichait un sourire victorieux qui transfigurait ses traits, le rendant encore plus machiavélique qui ne l'était déjà. Je risquais un bref clin d'œil vers Lord Voldemort. Il contemplait avec une haine sans pareille la silhouette inanimée du Gryffondor. Je me demandais aussitôt où était passé Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec lui ? Allaient-ils surgir dans ce cimetière d'un instant à l'autre pour le délivrer ? Probablement.

Pourtant, je pensais que si mon ennemi était là avant mon arrivée, ses amis auraient dût intervenir depuis longtemps. Et il aurait dût être mort… Ce fait m'alarma. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas achevé ? Qu'attendait-il ? Peut-être – afin d'assoir son autorité – la Source du Mal préférait le tuer devant nous…

Le ciel était brumeux et une brise glacée parcourait les visages de mes comparses qui frissonnaient soit de froid, soit de jubilation. Potter allait mourir ce soir dans ce cimetière. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, cela n'était pas la première fois. On était non loin du Manoir des Jedusor, le lieu de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait dut choisir cet emplacement non sans raison. C'était sa revanche personnelle. Tuer l'Elu au même endroit où il l'avait échappé lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Mes chers amis, siffla-t-il, je vous appelle exceptionnellement pendant vos missions respectives. Mais il se trouve que j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer. Les Forces du Mal gagnent du terrain un peu plus chaque jour et… (Potter glissa sa tête sur le côté, quelques cailloux dégringolant sur le sol) Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté à mon invité ! J'avoue qu'il a gâché mon petit effet de surprise et qu'il nous fait défaut de sa présence… Mais ça ne fait rien. L'essentiel est que je l'ai torturé et il m'a littéralement… supplié d'abréger ses souffrances. Bien sûr, ses deux amis ont été amenés en des lieux différents - l'un au nord, l'autre au sud – et je crois que les vampires s'occupent personnellement de leur cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai priés de leur garder la vie sauve le temps que je leur envoie quelques morceaux de la dépouille d'Harry Potter par hiboux postaux. Quel joli cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Et je me demandais comment un être comme Voldemort pouvait ne pas l'avoir oublié. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux vers le sol recouvert de neige immaculée de peur de croiser les deux fentes rouges de mon maître. Or, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps semblait avoir découvert mon appréhension. Il resta longtemps à fixer ma nuque, puis déclara :

- Il se trouve que j'ai fais de nombreuses erreurs de parcours. Des erreurs futiles que j'aurais pû éviter. D'abord, attaquer Harry Potter alors que ce dernier était protégé par la magie de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère. Puis avoir choisit Quirell comme hôte il y a quelques années. Mais la plus grosse de toute fut d'avoir choisit Draco pour tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Un silence de plomb tomba parmi le cercle de Mangemorts. Quelqu'un semblait renifler dédaigneusement comme s'il approuvait les dires de Lord Voldemort. Personne n'y fit attention car Harry Potter venait de grogner dans son sommeil profond. Dans la précipitation de regarder l'Elu, un adepte de la magie noire fit tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules massives, découvrant alors le visage criblés de cicatrices de Dolohov. Pourtant, mon cœur battait à tout rompre - à un rythme si effréné - que je me demandais comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas l'entendre. Sans se poser plus de questions, je fixai le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre maître, prononçais-je d'une voix rauque, j'ai… j'ai accomplis la mission que vous m'aviez donnée. J'ai amené les autres au sein même de Poudlard et…

- Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Trancha Voldemort de sa voix cruelle. Et pour dissiper mes doutes tu te dois d'accomplir une nouvelle mission, plus périlleuse encore que la précédente. Je renonce à mon désire le plus cher en ta faveur Draco... Je veux que tu tues Harry Potter à ma place.

A ce moment précis, je dus faire une tête très étrange comme si je venais d'avaler un bon litre d'empestine car mon interlocuteur afficha un sourire narquois. Puis sans un mot il s'écarta et me désigna d'un large geste de la main ma victime, mon ennemi, Potter.

Je me lève, tremblant, et me dirige vers la silhouette inanimée du Gryffondor. Il avait l'air toujours aussi profondément endormi. Je sentais les regards avides des autres dans mon dos. Longuement, je détaille mon ennemi et les coupures qui entaillaient son visage auparavant si joyeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu le balafré dans un état aussi déplorable. Soudain, la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs :

- J'ai muni le tombeau devant toi d'un puissant maléfice. Aucun d'entre vous deux ne peux en sortir vivant tant que l'un n'aura pas tué l'autre… Prends la baguette à ses pieds et dépose la tienne au même endroit. Et je mets un point d'honneur à ce que tu le tue avec. N'oublie pas. _Cette_ baguette…

Un long frisson parcourut mon échine tandis que je me baissais pour ramasser la baguette qui m'était étrangère tandis que je déposais la mienne sur le sol gelé. J'avais l'impression que tout ce passait au ralentit. Et quand je fermai les yeux, une sensation de douleur intense se propagea dans toutes mes cellules comme si on me forçait à transplaner. Et en les rouvrant, je me retrouvais dans une sorte de cachot sombre – ou plutôt un caveau – éclairé par une simple bougie. Et à mes pieds gisait le corps inerte de Potter…

*

* *

* * *

*

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement je suis resté là, à contempler ma victime offerte. En tout cas, assez de temps car la bougie commençait à fondre. Je devais tuer au plus vite Potter. C'était une tâche simple. Une formule et mon destin était scellé à tout jamais… Alors pourquoi j'hésitais ? J'avais plus envie que personne de le tuer. Mon ennemi à la vie, à la mort…

L'unique source de lumière propageait un halot inquiétant sur le visage du balafré, soulignant alors ces cernes, sa peau terne et ses blessures. Et je tenais dans ma main une baguette inconnue. Mais qui pourtant m'étais destinée. Puis Potter grommela quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux.

Ces iris couleur émeraude semblaient me provoquer. Pourtant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il distingua enfin les contours de ma silhouette. Il resta là, la respiration haletante comme après une longue course. Moi, je ne cillais pas, le fixant de mes orbes métalliques. Avec Potter cela avait toujours été important ce jeu de regard qui oscillait en fonction du temps entre vainqueur et vaincu. Mais aujourd'hui je ressortirai vainqueur de cette entrevue. Et personne – même pas Voldemort – ne pourrait le contester. Instinctivement Potter baissa les yeux en signe de résignation et murmura d'une voix rauque, presque métallique :

- J'imagine que c'est fini.

Un filet de sang continuait de s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres et je ne répondis rien, me contentant de lever ma baguette. Une lueur anima le bout de la baguette magique, comme si elle était déjà prête à attaquer, à commettre un meurtre. Potter porta sa main vers ce qui semblait être son rein. Pendant un bref instant j'ai cru qu'il allait dégainer sa propre baguette. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû la lui subtiliser avant de l'emmener ici-même. Puis je me rendis compte qu'une large plaie faisait couler le sang de Potter sur le sol crasseux du tombeau. Il ne grimaçait pas face à la douleur, comme s'il en était immunisé. Il se contentait de passer ses doigts sur la coupure, semblant évaluer les dégâts.

Inconsciemment, je cherchais à rencontrer ses yeux ; ceux qui m'avaient toujours épiés durant ma scolarité à Poudlard et dont j'étais tellement habitué. Je trouvais cela presque insultant qu'il préfère s'occuper d'une vulgaire blessure plutôt que moi, son rival, son ennemi, son meurtrier…

- Regarde-moi Potter ! Je veux voir tes yeux lorsque je t'ôterai la vie.

Lentement, ses deux perles couleur jades me fixèrent intensément avec une sorte d'attention mesurée comme si cela ne pouvait pas faire plus grand plaisir à Potter que de m'obéir en cet instant fatidique.

- Alors vas-y, tu peux y aller. Je te regarde maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme qui résonnait contre les parois visqueuse de notre geôle magique.

Ces simples paroles me firent frissonner de pied en cape. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un si serein face à la mort. Cela en devenait effrayant. Potter n'avait-il donc plus peur de mourir ? Cette simple idée devenait-elle absurde à force de l'avoir tant côtoyé et éviter de peu au fil des années ? Un goût amer se répandit le long de ma gorge. Il fallait que je tue Potter pour mon salut.

- Qu'attends-tu donc Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une plus belle mort qu'ici, avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionnais-je brusquement. Ne te fous pas de moi Potter.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Répondit simplement le Survivant.

Dans un coin, l'unique bougie continuait de fondre. Des gouttes de cires s'échappaient du bougeoir et tombaient contre la pierre brute, égouttant le temps. Son halot fantomatique faisait surgir dans l'obscurité l'once de défi qui brillait dans les yeux de mon adversaire. Prit d'une hargne dont j'ignorais la source je déposai la pointe de ma baguette magique sur la pomme d'Adam de Potter.

- Tu t'es toujours crut plus malin que nécessaire le balafré. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais d'une bonne petite leçon d'humilité…

- C'est toi qui me parle d'humilité Malefoy ? S'insurgea-t-il. Toi qui te fais appeler le Prince des Serpentard ?

- Vaux mieux être le Prince des Serpentard que le Roi des Lionceaux écervelés. Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Pendant un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtes d'échanger la moindre phrase, se contentant de se défier du regard dans la quasi obscurité. Je pouvais clairement distinguer des rides prématurées striées son visage autrefois si enfantin.

- Je te hais comme personne Potter. Finis-je par persifler.

- Et toi tu m'inspire qu'un dégoût profond et sans limite. Ajouta-t-il ses yeux devenant trouble et orageux.

- Au moins, voilà une chose qui ne changera pas. Claironnais-je avec un petit sourire satisfait. A une chose près…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea mon rival.

- Je veux dire par là Potter, que tu es à ma merci.

Contre toute attente, il eut une espèce de rictus avant de proférer :

- Tu n'as pas réfléchis au pourquoi Lord Voldemort…

- _Ne prononce pas son nom_ !

- Pourquoi Lord Voldemort t'a demandé de me tuer à sa place ? Reprit-il tranquillement.

D'un geste imperceptible, j'avais abaissé ma baguette – ou plutôt celle que mon Maître m'avait confié. Potter venait de marquer un point. Je regarde son visage un long moment comme s'il s'apprêtait à trahir un mensonge assez ignoble. Cependant, il semblait horriblement sincère.

- Voldemort sait quelque chose que tu ignore et que moi je sais, reprit-il, une information capitale. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là ce soir, coincé avec moi dans cette espèce de… tombeau. Il veut te tuer avant moi. Et ni ta mort, ni la mienne ne saurait lui apporter une plus grande satisfaction. Que se soit moi ou toi qui sors vivant d'ici, l'issue ne sera que trop néfaste pour le malheureux vainqueur. Car tuer est un acte qui déchire l'âme. Si seulement tu savais ce que…

- Je sais plus de chose que toi Potter. Rallais-je.

- Savais-tu que tu détenais le Bâton de la Mort – ou devrais-je dire la Baguette de Sureau – en ce moment même ? C'était… c'était la baguette de Dumbledore. Il l'a eu grâce à son fameux duel contre Grindelwald. A la suite de ce combat, la baguette a été destinée à Dumbledore. Mais tu dois savoir mieux que moi cette fameuse légende de la Baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Tes parents ont dût t'en parler quand tu étais petit... Lors de notre sixième année, sans le savoir, tu as affronté Dumbledore en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et en le désarmant grâce à un simple _Expelliarmus_ tu as toi-même hérité du Bâton de la Mort qui t'a aussitôt reconnut comme son nouveau maître.

« Mais ça, tu n'as pas pût le savoir ni même le mesuré la portée de ton acte sur le coup. D'ailleurs, ce fait à échapper à Voldemort lui-même puisqu'il a crut que celui qui possédait désormais la baguette était Rogue puisqu'il a tué peu après Dumbledore. Mais Rogue n'a rien pû faire pour l'obtenir car elle t'était déjà due. Et très vite – voir trop – Lord Voldemort s'est tourné vers la possibilité que _toi_ – le Mangemort si insignifiant à ces yeux – pouvait être potentiellement dangereux. Crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort t'aurais confié tout ça ? Malefoy, au jour d'aujourd'hui il te craint autant - si ce n'est plus - que toi tu le crains. Et même si tu me tue maintenant, je te le jure sur ma vie que tu n'auras pas de répit dès ta sortie de ce tombeau. Il te traquera et te tuera jusqu'à ce que la baguette de Sureau le reconnaisse en tant que tel. Que ce soit toi ou moi Malefoy, nous devrons affronter d'une manière ou d'une autre le Bâton de la Mort.

Sans préambule, je me suis souvenu des paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres : « _Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Et pour dissiper mes doutes tu te dois d'accomplir une nouvelle mission, plus périlleuse encore que la précédente. Je renonce à mon désire le plus cher en ta faveur Draco... Je veux que tu tues Harry Potter à ma place._ »

Potter avait raison quoi que je puisse dire. Quelque chose d'étrange – et j'en avais eu le pressentiment – entourait cette histoire. Voldemort admettait lui-même le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un fait inhabituel et qu'il allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Au grand jamais il n'aurait laissé le privilège à un de ses Mangemorts de tuer une victime qui lui était depuis longtemps désignée. Alors en acceptant cette mission – de toute manière je n'avais pas eu le choix, pensais-je – je venais de me condamner à la mort la plus sûre. Potter et moi nous allions mourir. La question qui se posait était juste : Qui allait tuer l'autre de sa main ? Ou plutôt, qui allait déchirer son âme pour l'autre avant de mourir à son tour ?

J'étais effrayé. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Et Potter sembla déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans mes iris mercure car il ajouta :

- Je ne te crois pas être un assassin.

- Et _toi_ en es un ? Demandai-je d'un ton abrupt. Tu te prétends être un meurtrier Potter ?

- Je le deviendrai quoi qu'il advienne. Chuchota-t-il après un long moment.

J'étais un peu stupéfait d'entendre cela de sa propre bouche. Parce que pour beaucoup Potter était cet homme – ou ce grand enfant – qui a gardé un cœur pur malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a subit et qui auraient put entacher son âme. Et c'était une idée assez difficile à accepter que mon ennemi juré changerait à cause de la guerre et que d'ici peu la lueur d'espièglerie que j'avais toujours décelée dans ses yeux couleur émeraude disparaîtrait à tout jamais... Cette même lueur qui s'amenuisait au fil du temps tandis que la cire de la bougie fondait. On ne distinguait plus très bien la surface des murs humides. On ne voyait plus que nos deux silhouettes, lui assis par terre ; moi debout la baguette de Sureau pointé sur son visage confiant.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de meurtre Malefoy. Reprit-t-il après un très long moment. Il s'agit de savoir si tu es prêt à salir ton âme pour moi. Car ma réponse est déjà toute tracée en ce qui me concerne. Je ne veux pas te tuer car tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Je n'écorcherai pas mon âme pour une vermine…

- Comme si tu étais en position de négocier ! M'exclamai-je ironiquement.

- On a toujours le choix Malefoy. Et ça, tu ne semble pas l'avoir comprit ou du moins cette notion a échappée à ton éducation.

- Parfois Potter, nous n'avons pas le choix… Et ça tu ne l'as pas saisit parce que tu n'es qu'un sale optimiste…

- Tu me tues et _il te tue_. Je te tue et _il me tue_. On reste là et nous mourrons de faim ensemble. Résuma-t-il. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ! Nous sommes condamnés, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il suffit juste d'accepter cette fatalité. Et la meilleure issue de cette soirée – bien que difficile – soit que l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie pour l'autre.

- _Se sacrifie _? Répétai-je incrédule. Qui a parlé de sacrifice ?

- Déchirer son âme pour quelqu'un relève du sacrifice ou de la bêtise. Et dans notre cas je pencherai plus pour le premier que le second. Donc oui Malefoy, tôt ou tard nous devrons nous sacrifier pour l'existence déjà finie de l'autre. Car même si on sort de là, Lord Voldemort nous attendra au-dehors pour nous tuer également et…

- Qu'est-ce qui est pire d'après toi ?

- Je crois qu'il faut… qu'il faut prendre en compte les circonstances de notre décès c'est-à-dire mourir humblement par la main d'un ennemi qu'on a toujours respecté malgré nos différents ou mourir de la main d'un monstre qui souillera notre dépouille dès la première occasion. Expliqua le Survivant. Nous savons tous les deux Malefoy que jamais nous nous aventurerons à piétiner le corps de l'autre car - quoi que l'on puisse dire - nous nous sommes toujours accordés un respect mutuel.

- Je… je croyais que tu voulais tuer Tu-Sais-Qui toi-même.

- C'est le cas. Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir il y a une large différence. Mais même si ce n'est pas moi qui le tue ce soir ou demain, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place pour le monde sorcier.

- Il ne suffit pas de le tuer pour éradiquer le Mal.

- Je veux bien être naïf mais pas à ce point. J'ai bien conscience qu'il y aura toujours ses fidèles et partisans dispersés un peu partout sur le globe mais… Je ne suis pas un héro.

J'éclatai d'une espèce de rire froid et dénué d'humour. Je serrai la baguette de Sureau dans ma main gauche et déclarai d'un ton narquois :

- C'est facile de dire ça. Pourtant, l'opinion publique veut que tu sois _ce_ héro.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Protesta-t-il. Je le suis devenu parce qu'on m'a donné plus d'importance que je ne le devrais.

- Donc selon toi tu es autant un assassin qu'un héro ? Tu peux dire ça à n'importe qui, sauf à moi.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Répliqua-t-il. Tu es…

- Mon ennemi juré, oui je sais ! Rallai-je une fois de plus. Mais il va falloir que tu te ôtes de la tête que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des connaissances de longue date que je vais t'épargner. Je suis là pour te tuer Potter, rien d'autre.

- Tu avais le temps de me tuer jusque là Malefoy. Fit-il remarquer. Depuis bien longtemps.

A présent, la lueur de la bougie n'éclairait que son corps à partir de la taille. Je discernais dans le noir son sang pourpre qui se coagulait autour de sa main qui bouchait sa plaie au niveau du rein. Peu à peu, la lumière vacilla et je ne vis plus que son visage déterminé.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu amplement le temps de te tuer. Admis-je. Mais pourquoi je te tuerai alors que tu perds ton sang par toi-même ? D'un moment à un autre tu risque de succomber à tes blessures. Pourquoi me donnerai-je la peine de…

- De me lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ ? Compléta-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu as parfaitement raison. Tu as toujours préféré de loin la facilité. Tu seras auréolé de gloire lorsque l'on saura que tu m'as laissé mourir sans rien faire…

- _Tais-toi_ !

- Le Malefoy que j'ai toujours connu m'aurais soigné avant de me tuer pour faire passer ceci comme une mort digne.

- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! M'emportai-je.

J'exultais de rage. Je sentais sept ans de haine déferler dans mes veines. La baguette de Sureau – autrefois abaissée – était revenue à la hauteur de son visage. Je respirais bruyamment tandis que le sourire de Potter s'était agrandi. Il avait tout manigancé pour que je le tue. Il m'avait provoqué pour que je formule le Sortilège Impardonnable sans m'en rendre véritablement compte…

- A quoi tu joue Potter ? Demandai-je. Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Tu veux que je te tue, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ça Malefoy. Je veux que tu me tue. Répéta-t-il l'air serein.

- Ca serait trop facile. Tu as toujours préféré la… facilité. Le Potter que j'ai toujours connu se serait battu avant de se résigner pour faire passer cela pour une mort digne. Dis-je en reprenant ses propres propos.

- Alors nous ne sommes plus les même qu'avant.

- La guerre nous a changés indéniablement. Murmurai-je. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai face à moi un inconnu. Après toutes nos querelles j'avais pensé que… j'avais imaginé que tu serais en état de répliquer le jour de ta mort ; que tu m'envoies quelques bonnes remarques sarcastiques avant ton dernier souffle. Mais là tu… tu me déçois Potter. Tu n'es pas digne du statut d'ennemi juré que j'attendais de toi. Si je t'ai choisis comme rival peu après notre seconde rencontre c'est parce que je voyais en toi une combativité à toute épreuve tu… Tu étais déjà différent des autres enfants que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Je me considérai comme quelqu'un d'à part et je voulais un ennemi sur-mesure durant mon existence. Et tu répondais à tous ces critères. Tu allais - si ce n'est plus - au-delà de mes espérances…

- Donc c'est un mal pour un bien si peu avant notre répartition à Poudlard j'ai refusé de te serrer la main ? Déduit-il.

- Je le crois, oui. Je me serai trouvé un autre ennemi – parce que je sais que j'en avais profondément besoin de se sentiment de haine pour me sentir vivant – mais, je me serai vite lassé. Alors que toi Potter, ton simple nom suffisait à me faire entrer dans des colères pas possibles. Dès que je te croisais j'avais envie de te faire du mal… de te blesser physiquement ou moralement. De te nuire au maximum.

- Je pense que tu as réussis Malefoy. Tu as fais de ma vie un Enfer et réciproquement. J'ai toujours voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et dès que quelque chose de suspect et d'inhabituel se produisait, je te croyais aussitôt coupable. Pour moi, le vice incarné c'était toi. Dumbledore s'acharnait à voire le bon qui sommeillait en chacun de nous même si ce dernier était plus évident chez quelques personnes que chez d'autres (Il se tut un instant). Mais je ne voyais pas le bien chez toi Malefoy. Tu as toujours été vile…

- Sournois, fourbe et cruel. Complétai-je en un murmure. Un horrible nom, un horrible type. Tu m'as dis ça un jour. Je m'en souviens encore. Chaque insulte échangée sont gravées quelque part tandis que les mots doux partagés avec les femmes que je côtoyais, eux, je les ai déjà oublié.

La lumière que propageait la bougie n'éclairait plus que ses yeux émeraude et ce fut la dernière chose que je vis. La flammèche s'était éteinte silencieusement et l'atmosphère redevint aussitôt glacée. Le noir entier nous enveloppa et je compris qu'il était temps de faire un choix. Lui ou moi.

- Le temps presse Malefoy.

Le son de la voix affaiblit de Potter me donna la chair de poule. Je me souviens brutalement qu'il était blessé. Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé à genoux à passer ma main sur sa plaie à l'aveuglette. Je sentais son sang rouler sur mes doigts tandis que dans l'autre main je murmurai une incantation afin de renfermer la blessure profonde.

- C'est vrai qu'en temps normal je t'aurai soigné avant de te tuer. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais c'est une morsure de Nagini – le serpent du Lord – son venin est très spécial et seuls des Médicomages très qualifiés peuvent neutraliser son venin. Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je suis déjà en train de mourir.

- Je ne laisserai pas un stupide reptile te tuer à ma place Potter. Prononçai-je d'un ton grave. Pas maintenant que je peux faire mes preuves aux yeux de tous. Je t'ai toujours haï et je pense que je devrais avoir le privilège de t'assassiner de mes propres mains, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je le crois oui, chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité. J'aurai préféré qu'il en ressorte ainsi. Toi plutôt que Voldemort. Imagine que nous aurions dût nous battre en duel, je pense que cela aurait été plus facile.

- Non je ne pense pas. Car en face de toi tu n'aurais pas un monstre mais ton égal. Soufflai-je. Tu aurais certainement hésité à me lancer le sortilège de la mort. Je suis la preuve vivante que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si tu me tue, tu anéantis également la seule chose qui te permettait d'assumer ta part sombre. Sans moi, tu seras contraint à devenir un homme trop bien pour être vrai ou crédible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelais Saint-Potter ? Supposa-t-il.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire tout en continuant de répéter dans ma tête l'incantation afin de refermer sa blessure – et par extension, aspirer le poison mortel. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Potter balayer mon visage tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux miens pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Tu porte toujours cette stupide bague ? Demanda Potter en frôlant mon index droit. Tu l'as depuis notre troisième année. Je me souviens encore de son éclat argenté quand tu me pointais du doigt dans les couloirs du château…

Je fus stupéfait qu'il se rappelle de ce genre de détail. Heureusement que dans la pénombre on ne pouvait pas voir mon visage se déformer par la surprise car il continua :

- Je ne pourrai pas oublier, même si je le voulais, le son de ta voix traînante et encore de nombreuses autres choses...

Je ne préférai rien dire. En vérité, je ne le comprenais que trop bien. C'était normal après tout de se souvenir de sa Némésis. _Etre proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis_, disait-on. Je sentais son hémoglobine couler inlassablement et cela m'inquiétait sans que je n'ose le prononcer. Potter respirait de plus en plus doucement comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Et cette fois, pour de bon.

- Accroche-toi Potter. Dis-je fermement. Accroche-toi ou sinon je serai dans l'obligation de trouver une formule pour te faire ressusciter pour te tuer ensuite de mes propres mains.

Je l'entendis alors rire faiblement.

- C'est impossible. Finit-il par souffler. De ressusciter quelqu'un.

- Avec toi j'ai appris que rien n'était impossible. Il suffit d'y croire.

- Je déteste quand on me balance mes principes à la figure.

- Et je déteste encore plus te donner raison.

Soudain, je le sentis se contracter sous la paume de mes mains. Je devinais facilement sa grimace de douleur et son souffle saccadé. Intérieurement, j'étais paniqué à l'idée que Potter meurt entre mes mains. J'ai donc décidé de parler pour tuer le temps, mais pas lui.

- Je crois qu'un ennemi sert véritablement à ça. Se montrer sous son véritable jour sans que personne ne s'en rende véritablement compte ; être méchant sans raison particulière. Ne pas à avoir à rendre des comptes au restant du monde… Je crois que malgré tout, tu es la personne qui me ressemble plus que n'importe qui et… (Potter s'apprêtait à l'interrompre) Et toi non plus tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es…

- Mon ennemi juré. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Oui c'est ça. Repris-je tout en essayant de boucher la plaie de Potter avec un tissus que j'avais arraché sauvagement. Quand tu sortiras d'ici tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu l'as emporté sur moi - comme toujours, même si sur ce coup là où je partais vainqueur.

Un silence pesant, voir surréaliste submergea le sombre tombeau. J'eus soudainement peur que Potter soit mort sans que je m'en rende compte. Très vite, je porte ma main sur son cœur et avec soulagement, je me m'aperçois qu'il bat encore.

- Quand je serai sortit d'ici… Répéta-t-il d'une voix qui semblait lointaine. Tu accepte le fait que…

- Il semblerait que nous n'avons jamais eu la même idée du sacrifice humain, celui du cœur. Et jusqu'à ce jour – le dernier – je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une chose aisée, à la portée de tous… De tuer pour se sauver. Mais je me suis trompé. Tuer est quelque chose qui déchire véritablement l'âme car on a le choix de le faire, ou pas. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais. Il faut se montrer soit infiniment cruel, fou ou courageux pour tuer. Et je ne suis rien des trois Potter. Alors je ne peux pas me résoudre à…A t'assassiner.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne - je remarque qu'elle est gelée – puis lui donne la baguette de Sureau. Je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet et me contente d'ajouter :

- Une fois le tombeau ouvert, tu pourras transplaner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu ressortes vivant d'ici étant donné qu'il m'a presque mâché le travail. Ne vas pas à Sainte-Mangouste, là-bas il y a des partisans infiltrés. Contente-toi de trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance qui pourra te soigner. Weasley et Granger sont chez les vampires – l'un au nord, l'autre au sud - je n'en sais pas plus. Désormais, tue-moi. Et qu'on en finisse.

Je dirige son bras affaiblit vers mon cœur. Je sens la pointe du bâton de la Mort sur mon torse et je respire longuement une dernière bouffée d'air frais. Je le sens trembler dans le noir et je ne peux réprimer une larme brûlante de couler sur ma joue glacée… Voldemort s'était amusé à un jeu bien morbide en nous enfermant ici. Il n'y avait pas de vie possible au sens strict du terme au-delà du tunnel.

Contre toute attente, Potter déposa sa main sur ma figure et dessina avec son index recouvert de sang la trajectoire de ma perle glacée.

- Toi aussi tu pleure. Déclara-t-il. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à… Je ne fais pas partit de ses gens là. Dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

- Tu as pourtant dis tout à l'heure que tu deviendras un meurtrier quoi qu'il advienne. Tu ne peux pas reculer devant tes responsabilités.

- Les tiennes étaient de m'assassiner dès que tu en avais l'occasion ! S'emporta le Survivant. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais ?

- Parce que je suis un lâche contrairement à toi. Toi tu as toujours été le Roi des Gryffondor stupides mais courageux ; et moi le Prince des Serpentard fiers mais lâches. Chacun nos mondes. Et le mien s'arrête ici, dans ce tombeau.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver un autre ennemi de ton envergure Malefoy. Alors tu sais… mon monde sera bien insipide sans ma Némésis. Sans avoir quelqu'un sur qui ont peut se défouler et être soi-même sans devoir rendre des comptes. Car tous ce qui s'est passé entre nous relevaient au-delà même de la haine ordinaire. Peut-être que comme les âmes-sœurs on n'a qu'un seul ennemi attitré…

- Tais-toi Potter. Dis-je calmement. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais tendance à tomber dans le mélodramatique. Contentes-toi de dire la formule ; ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Pas pour toi !

- Moi je n'aurais pas à affronter Tu-Sais-Qui à la sortie ; c'est au moins ça de gagné. Murmurai-je, plein d'ironie.

Je sentais la baguette magique glisser le long de ma gorge offerte. D'un geste brusque, je pris le poignet de Potter et l'incita à garder le bâton de la mort à cette hauteur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler. Pas après tout ce qui vient de se produire…

- Je vais rallumer la lumière. Dit-il en changeant subitement de sujet. _Lumos_ !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le tombeau semblait comme prisonnier des ténèbres tout comme nous.

- _Lumos_ ! Répéta-t-il.

- Il y a une différence entre acharnement et bêtise Potter. Répliquai-je. Le tombeau a été ensorcelé de sorte que l'obscurité nous englobe dès que le temps est impartit. Il devait penser qu'une fois dans le noir je me hâterai d'accomplir ma mission. Mais il s'est trompé…

- Ou peut-être c'était ce qu'il voulait. Chuchota Potter. Peut-être qu'il savait que tu n'oserais pas me tuer et qu'il espérait que ce soit moi qui le fasse à ta place et que je devienne le Maître de la baguette de Sureau. Comme ça, lors du duel final il tuera le Survivant et obtiendra dans le même temps le bâton de la Mort.

- Ca se tient. Concédai-je. C'est plausible, oui... Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse contre la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'un d'entre nous doit mourir. La suite ne nous appartient pas.

Potter resta silencieux.

- C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître seulement maintenant. A la lumière de la bougie tu te montrais comme un homme fort ayant la maîtrise de tout et une fois dans le noir, tu perds tes moyens…Tu te permets de pleurer que lorsque tu crois qu'on ne te voit pas. C'est exact ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes déductions qui me tueront en tout cas. Ripostai-je. Ta baguette Potter.

Je sentis alors que ce dernier semblait se concentrer et il souffla :

- Je dirai au monde sorcier ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu demeure mon meilleur ennemi Malefoy, à jamais… _Avada Kedavra_.

Aussitôt, un éclair vert illumina subitement mon visage et je sentis mon cœur se contracter. Je vis pendant un bref instant la figure noyée de larmes de mon ennemi de toujours. La puissance du sort me propulsa en arrière et dès que j'entrai en contact avec la pierre dur, je sombrai, inconscient, mort…

*

* *

* * *

*

La lumière revint aussitôt dans le tombeau comme si la simple bougie détenait la puissance d'un réverbère. Harry regardait horrifié le cadavre de son ennemi qui restait là, immobile. Il semblait tétanisé. Soudain, il eut l'impression que sa tristesse profonde semblait s'être métamorphosée en un chant provenant du fruit de ses entrailles. Il l'écouta un long moment. Et elle s'acheva sur les paroles suivantes :

« _Et quand tu tueras, ton âme se déchirera. Moha ou les Cris du Cœurs te voleront ton âme sœur.»_

Harry pleura silencieusement, ses larmes tombant sur le sol rocailleux du tombeau. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco, son rival, son ennemi, son héro. Puis fit subir à ses lèvres mortes le même châtiment. Peu après, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Des gens approchaient à l'extérieur. Les Mangemorts – et le Lord lui-même – devait s'être rendu compte que le tombeau s'était rouvert. Déterminé, Harry saisit le bras de Draco et transplana avec lui bien qu'affaiblit par la morsure de Nagini.

Draco méritait plus que quiconque une tombe où sa dépouille ne sera pas souillée par le Mal en personne.

° M**o**h**a** ° (*)

* * *

(*) En hindi, moha signifie « cœur »

Voilà mon Os terminé, ça a été très dur de l'écrire émotionnellement parlant car au final je n'avais envie que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne meurt. Ca été très dur en fait… Mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose avec une situation pareille. Je crois que je suis dans ma période « Dark Fic ». Que voulez-vous… J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimés cette fanfiction avec ces dialogues etc.… Gros bisous à vous, **Dairy22**.

Ps : je précise que je n'ai pas eu de correctrice pour cet Os, je me suis donc débrouillée toute seule !

* * *

° Mot d'Angie ou** LittleBeattle **°

Vous frissonnez ? Vous êtes au bord des larmes ? Si oui c'est que vous êtes dans le même état que moi quand j'ai fini de lire cet OS ! Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je trouve Drago très courageux malgré ce qu'il dit. C'est un homme bien. Harry n'est aussi qu'un homme pour une fois et non, un héros sans peur et sans reproche ! Mais il a aussi beaucoup de courage. C'est bête qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment eu le temps de grandir peut-être auraient-ils pû s'aimer au lieu de se haïr ? J'espère pour moi qu'Harry tuera Voldemort même si je ne pense pas qu'après cela il sera heureux...

Au final, Fabi nous offre un OS pleins de courages et de résignation. Elle nous montre de vieux mômes perdus en pleine Guerre à cause de Voldemort qui - nous sommes toutes deux d'accord là-dessus, n'est plus un homme s'il ne l'a été un jour. En tout cas, je remercie infiniment Fabi pour ce magnifique OS sombre qui m'a prit à la gorge. Je l'ai carrément harcelé pour avoir la suite ! XD. Envoyez lui pleins de reviews parce qu'elle le mérite vraiment. C'est une perfectionniste et je sais qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps sur cet OS qu'elle a tenté de rendre le mieux possible. Je trouve le résultat époustouflant et j'espère sincèrement que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. =)


End file.
